The Eyes Part Two
by JamieTyler
Summary: Where Kybo left off....well it's about dang time....
1. Chapter 1

So as Kybo said, i'm picking up his/her story. Just hope that it's good enough...

* * *

Mason felt his hart skip a beat; he stared blankly at the entrance for a few seconds then darted back to where he left Clay.

"Clay! Clay! Get up you good for nothing…Clay!" Mason yelled as he reached his partner, who was now staring to wake up.

"What the…Mason I'm going to kill you…" Clay growled as he started to pick himself up.

"We got a problem Clay, I found the kid. Found out where he's gone…" Manson choked.

"Then what's the problem? Where is he?" Clay glanced around, and he finally noticed where he was, or at least close to. "Ah, damn."

* * *

It had been two hours since Adam had arrived home with news Joe wasn't at school. An hour and a half since Hoss and Adam had met Ben on the rode leading into Virginia City. And an hour twenty minuets since they had found Kennings and then Joe's prints.

Ben had sent Hoss to get Roy, Adam had ridden back to the Ponderosa to get hands and wait for Roy. Ben now rode alone searching for any clue to where Joe may be.

This morning Joe had begged him not to go to school, he had wanted to stay home and help with the new horses the ranch had gotten. But Ben had put his foot down, and sent him on his way.

When Adam had told him that Joe wasn't at school, that the teacher hadn't seen him, he had thought Joe had been skipping. Anger had been his first reaction, his first conclusion that Joe had been disobeying him.

'Shows what you know you old fool,' Ben said as he continued to follow what he hoped was a trail that would lead him to Joe. 'There you were jumping to conclusions about your son, when he's in the hands of a murder. And you always tell them to think things through.'

The trail was leading him farther away from the Ponderosa and Virginia City and closer to the moutons, or as the ranch hands called it, 'Minors Land.' As he rode Ben raked his mind for what he knew about Kennings, and could only come up with a few scarps of knowledge. He was a stranger, a kind of shady fellow, who spent a lot of time in the salon. Rumor was that he had stolen Yankee gold. But there wasn't any truth to them, none that Roy had found. 'Or where they….'

* * *

Hoss had reached the Sheriff in record time, and it wasn't long before the two of them had raced back to the Ponderosa with a few other men from Virginia City. The Cartwright's had many friends, who were all willing to lend a hand in the Search for little Joe. Adam greeted the small posy along with a ranch had named Willy.

"Hoss, Sheriff…" Adam called out to the approaching men.

"Adam, Hoss told me what you found, is there any other sign?" Roy asked coming to a halt in front of him.

"No, Just Kennings and Joe's prints. Pa's out trying to find the trail now. What I think happened is that Little Joe saw the murder and then got taken," Adam told the others.

"But Adam, why'd they do that? Why not just leave him?" Hoss asked his older brother.

"Because they want to make sure that he doesn't get the chance to say anything. Which means we have very little time," Adam said, for a brief second Hoss could swear he heard the slightest hint of fear.

Roy nodded, "I suppose you already have your hands fanned out?" he asked, nodding at Willy.

"Yes sir, the others are checking Ponderosa land starting from the rode and moving back. If it's alright with you I can take the posy up through the moutons, start looking up there," Willy said. Willy was one of the Cartwright's best workers; he'd been with them for two years after spend ten years trapping animals up in the moutons surrounding the ranch. Roy and everyone else knew that if Little Joe had been taken into the moutons Willy would find him.

"Sounds good. You men," Roy shouted, addressing the posy, "Follow Willy, he knows where to go," Roy turned back to Adam and Hoss as the others rode off. "Now then, I want you boys to take me to where you found the body and lets see if we can find your father."


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long, i kind of didn't know what to do next and then i got sent back to school, and well yeah. If this seems choppy, i'm sorry about that too, my editor is kind of missing in action somewhere. I think he has homework...

Anyway, here's chap. two, please reviwe.

* * *

The sun danced around the cavern, allowing Joe to see the entire cave. The light was gleaming off of water running down the cavern walls, casting rainbows along the ground, and off the gold. It made the whole cavern seem like something out of one of Adam's books. It simply took Joe's breath away.

"Where's this all come from?" Joe asked as he wandered around the cave looking about. Every now and then he had to stop and catch his breath, the pain in his shoulder becoming too much for him.

"I can't stay down here…I need the doc. But with those two up there…I need to find a back door…" Joe told himself, moving slowly from pile to pile. As he walked he took mental note of how much gold he saw. There were about twenty different piles of at least sixty each; all leading him down a path deeper into the cavern.

With great care so he didn't disturb any of the dynamite, he followed it, hoping that it would lead to a way out.

* * *

Ben rode on silently, fear eating away at him. The farther away from the Ponderosa, the more his fear seemed to grow. Joe was hurt, the blood on the path and his gut told him that, and the farther away from the Ponderosa, the longer it took to get him help.

"Come on girl got to go faster. Joe needs us now," Ben said nudging his horse to speed up.

The horse complied and soon fell into a half gallop.

* * *

"What are we going to do Clay?" Mason said, his voice getting closer to panic with each word.

"Would you shut up and give me space to think! This is your fault you know!" Clay snapped at him.

"My fault! How the hell is this my fault!" Mason snapped at him.

"Lets think about this. You shot Kennings, got spotted by a kid, shot the kid, brought him back here to where we stashed the gold and then let him get away. Does that sum it up 'nough for yous?" Clay shot back at him.

Manson thought about saying something, but thought better of it and kept his mouth shut. Clay had that look that 'I'm thinking of a way to fix this,' and he didn't want to interrupt. Kennings, he and Mason had all met up in the mines, doing backbreaking labor. The three had made somewhat of a friendship between them, mainly one fuelled by drinking.

After awhile of risking their lives for pennies a day, Manson got a notion to take what he thought he should have. He told his plans to his two buddies, and that was how they landed in jail, but only after they had gotten a hundred bars from the mine. They only caught Clay and him, Kennings got away with the gold.

In prison it was Clay who thrived, seemed that the prisoners and the guards all like him. No one messed with him. But for Manson, it was different, everyone wanted a piece of him. Fighting was a constant part of his life there. He was put in solitary so many times that he pretty much lost it. Started talking to himself, started fighting like an animal too. Got to thinking that no one cared anymore, that Clay had forgotten, turns out he was wrong.

Clay had just been buying time, getting people to trust him. Got to know the prison, and the way out. It was because of Clay that they escaped, and were now free. The two wasted no time to tracking down Kennings to get their gold.

Well, Kennings was doing very well for himself while the others were in prison, and he wasn't too happy to see them. They would mess up every thing if they started bothering him, and it'd be even worse if they turned him in. So Kennings being the brain he was told them that they'd work for him or he'd send them back to prison.

Things were going well for a month or two. They kept with the old scheme, working in a mine and steeling what they could then leaving. But Kennings started getting greedy, and bossy. Manson hated it, he'd had enough of it in prison. Today he'd had enough and now he'd never take orders from him again.

But now they were back to where they had started, someone who could hold something over their heads. This time a rotten whelp who just happened to stumbled into their gold stash and…..

"Oh shit. Clay, the dynamites down there!"

* * *

Roy, Adam, and Hoss were riding at a gallop trying to catch up with Ben. The boys had Shown Roy where the body had been found and they found Ben's tracks. From the looks of it he had found something that Hoss had missed because he was riding close to full out and moving from the Ponderosa. The three had debated about their next move, weather they should ride back to the house and get the hands or if they should follow Ben. They deiced to follow Ben, knowing that at the moment he was thinking with his hart and not his head.

They rode in silence, each caught up in their own thoughts.

Adam's thoughts were of possible out comes, most involved bloody and horrific images of Joe dead or dying. 'Don't think like that Adam, it's not true. Joe's a tough kid he'll be fine…But there was blood, a lot of it…Pa'll get to him. Pa'll find him…But what if the guy who took Joe catches him? What if he shots Pa? That won't happen, it can't…but what if it does….?'

Hoss was also thinking about the possibilities that they faced, and it showed. His normally cheery face was set with grim determination, and his thoughts drifted from possibilities to prayers. 'God, I know I bother you a lot, but this time I really got something to ask…see Littl' Joe's been hurt, and dang gone it, but somebody took him. Now Pa's done gone off half-baked after him….all I'm asking fer is you to look out fer us…can ya do that? Please lord? Thanks….'

Roy's mind was full of worry for the family that he had come to love like his own over the years. 'Joe's hurt and missing, we got a man dead, Ben's gone after him, this could be a real mess. We should get some more men to hunt down the guy. Wait…'

"Hey Hoss, Adam, didn't you send some of your hands to the moutons around the ranch?" Roy called out to the two brothers.

It took a moment for them to put together what he said, but Hoss, who was the closes to him, answered, "Yes sir, Willy took 'em up that way. Why?"

"That's where we're headed, and I was thinking that we could use some help. One of us could ride out and get them," It wasn't a suggestion, it was an order.

One that Adam caught onto. He couldn't argue with Roy's logic. If they ran into trouble it would be nice to have the extra hands, but who would go get them? Roy needed to be with them, he was the law and in order for this to be fair he was needed. Adam knew that he wasn't willing to give up the hunt for little Joe, and was sure Hoss wouldn't be willing ether. 'Hoss is younger, keep him safe,' Adam's mind screamed at him. 'But Hoss is stronger, bigger, he's the best man for a fight, he's also the best tracker…but he's younger….' Adam's mind fought with the common sense and what his hart was saying.

His hart won, "Hoss, when we get close enough to the moutons I want you to split off and go get the posse, then pick up our tracks and join back up with us."

Adam was relived when Hoss only gave him a nod of understanding.

* * *

And there you have it, not much i know. Well, anyways, i hoped you liked it, and please reviwe. 


	3. Chapter 3

"Damn it Manson, if you had listened to me in the first place we wouldn't be in this mess…should have taken the kid back there's have been no way he'd remember you with them holes in his body…" Clay mumbled under his breath as he thought was about what to do.

"Clay…whatcha ya' saying?" Manson asked.

"Nothing, just figuring things out…" Clay mumbled, "Right, our best bet it to corner him off. I'll go in this way, you go around to the cave's exit and we'll trap him in the middle, then we'll…"

"Kill him?"

"Hell no you buffoon! Robbery's one thing, murder's different! You've already got us hanged for Kennings, and maybe we could of pleaded outta that…but you kill a kid there anit no way in hell we'll save out necks."

"Alright, alright, I won't kill him," Manson said, and Clay could swear he sounded disappointed.

"I mean it Manson, you raise a hand against that kid and I'll shoot you, got that?" Clay growled.

"Yeah, yeah, got it." Manson said grudgingly, though he was starting to fear Clay a little.

"Good, now get going or he'll get out 'fore we can catch him," Clay barked.

Clay watched Manson take off at a run, and sighed. He turned to the opening and began to pull clumps of dirt away from the hole. They had been really lucky to find the caves near the house. They were great places to hid gold with two exits. This one, the one clay was working on, was the backup. He had spent three hours widening it so it was just the right size for an adult male to slip through and another two camouflaging it.

"All that hard work ruined cause Mr. Gun Happy had to shoot and kidnap a kid…. goddamn it, after this I'm heading to Mexico were I can get myself some tequila…maybe a chica…."

Clay froze in place as he heard an ominous click behind him.

* * *

Adam and Roy road as fast as they could now that they had Ben's trail and Adam knew the area. Hoss had done what his bother had asked and split off to get the others.

Adam knew that his father had a sizeable lead and wanted desperately to catch up with him. It wasn't because he feared for his father's safely, though he knew that there was a chance his father was out numbered; he feared that his father would take the law into his own hands.

"Adam! Slow down son, you'll tumble your horse!" Roy called from behind him, but Adam ignored him. He just wanted to be with his father and help him get the men who hurt Joe. He just wanted to be there to help bring Joe home.

* * *

Hoss rode like the devil. Never before in his life had he pushed poor chub so hard, but Adam told him to fetch the others and bring them to where Ben was headed. There was no time to be wasted in Hoss' mind. He knew Joe was hurt, he knew his Pa wasn't thinking straight, that there was a good chance Adam or his Pa could get hurt, and that the more people on their side when they took these guys down, the better.

"Come on gal, I know I'm pushing yous hard, but we gotta find little Joe…we gotta help Short Shanks…."

The horse need no farther persuasion, it needed no more reason then that. Its only response was to go faster then Hoss ever thought capable of the old mare.

* * *

Joe could barely keep himself up. In his rush to escape he had forgotten about the wound in his lower back, (thanks Kybo), and now the pain was finally catching up with him. "Should have been more careful…coming…down…"

It was getting harder and harder for Joe to stay alert. Pain was dulling his senses and the blood loss was starting to get to him. But the farther he walked, the closer he got to escape. He could feel the fresh air getting stronger, blowing on his face. Cooling the sweat on his brow. He was getting closer and closer to escape, and that was where he was drawing his strength.

"But where are you goanna go after you get out of here Joe?" he asked himself, more to keep him awake then anything else. "Those guys probably already know about this cave…it's got gold in it, and not the ore…They have to have stolen it…that's why they took me…thought I tell Roy 'bout what I saw…not that I wouldn't…"

A breeze passed by Joe, and he paused to let the cool, sweet air revive him. It was in this eerily tranquil moment that Joe realized…"If they know about this cave, then they know about the exits…"

* * *

Clay froze in place as he heard an ominous click behind him.

"Hold it right there…" Came the steel voice of Ben Cartwright.

Clay turned very slowly to see the man who held him at gunpoint. "Howdy partner…what can I do fer ya?" he asked nervously, licking his lips.

"You were talking about a boy…."

"Was I now?"

"That boy have wavy black hair? Small built?"

"Uhh…I didn't see…" Ben raised his gun, "Wow! Hey now! Yeah, the kid's down there in that cave…I was just getting ready to get him out…"

"He's hurt," It was a statement and not a question, and the way Ben said it, filled with the furry of a mother bear, caused Clay to stumble a little bit.

"Uh…kind of…"

Ben closed the gap between Clay and him in three steps, vice gripping Clay's neck, "That boy's my son."

Clay nearly wet himself as the full weight of Ben's words and gaze hit him. "I…I didn't…didn't shoot him…it was...it was Manson…I wanted to take him back…I swear…"

"Where is he?" Ben growled.

"I'll…I'll take you to him…he went into the cave…I'll show ya…please don't kill me…I had nothing to do with Kennings…or…or your son…please…I was going to take him back…"

Ben tossed Clay down unimpressed with the man. "Take me to my son."

* * *

I am soooooo soooo sorry about the wait. I really didn't mean for it to be that long... i swear it won't happen again...i hope... 


	4. Chapter 4

Manson crashed through the underbrush cursing and swearing. "If that SOB wasn't so dang gone smart I'd have shot him long ago. What he mean we anint going to kill the kid? Anit like he's got the balls to do it anyway, I'm the one who'd be pulling the trigger. It's my neck that's going to stretch! The brat didn't see him with a smoking gun over…. Ah! Here's the dang gone entrance…."

Manson pulled some shrubs off of n opening in the ground revealing an incline leading in to an entranceway, big enough for a man to crawl in. Manson took a quick scan of the area, checking for any signs of someone.

"Well the brat didn't clime out…" he finally decided, "Guess I have to go in after him…" Manson grumbled, getting down on his knees.

* * *

Joe stumbled and fell. He could barely keep himself up right, and his strength was so far gone that he didn't think he could go on.

"Come on Joe…" he scolded himself, "Didn't Pa, Adam, and Hoss teach you never to give up? You going to let them down?"

He could just see it, his Pa and brothers gathered around his coffin shaking their heads saying, _"If only he had kept going." "If only he hadn't give up." "I'm so disappointed, I thought I taught him better then that…."_

"No Pa!" Joe cried out to the image in his head. "You did…"

"_Then why are you still lying down?"_ the image asked.

"Na…. no I'm not…see I'm getting up…see…" Joe said as he painfully pushed himself up. "I'll keep going…I promise…I won't give up…. keep going…."

* * *

Manson cursed yet again. He'd forgotten how steep and long the entrance was and how narrow it got. "Damn Clay…the SOB…why'd he send me down here…GOD DAMN IT!" Manson shouted as he hit his head on another tree root.

His curse echoed loudly through out the passage.

* * *

Joe froze in mid stride. He heard something…at least he thought he had.

"GOD DAMN IT!"

He had. The words sounded distant, kind of distorted, like an echo.

'He's in the cave,' Joe thought, feeling his gut tie itself in knots.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU BRAT! YOU HEAR ME! I'LL KILL YOU!"

The words sent shivers through Joe's body, as he started to stumble backwards away from the echoes.

'Guess I can't go that way…' Joe thought as he turned around and started to head in the other direction.

"_Wait Joe, where's the other guy? What is he up to?"_ Joe heard Adam's voice.

"I don't know…" Joe answered.

"_Well you should find out, unless you want to end up caught in the middle. Then where would you be?"_

"Dead" Joe said as he pushed himself along the wall, towards the main cavern.

"Get to the cavern…find other guy…avoid both…be home in time for dinner…."

* * *

The sun was setting over the moutons range bathing the landscape in reds, organs, and pinks. Out near the dessert the sky had already succumbed to night, and the glittering silver stars in their deep blue bed were a stark contrast. There was a soft breeze blowing from the north eased the heat that was pressing in from the south, but there was no sign of storm. It was a perfect night for camping or a midnight ride, but Hoss paid it no mind.

He was closer to the posse now and he pushed Chubs faster. He had been tracking them for a half hour now and his goal was finally in sight, or at lest hearing range. In fact the horses and their riders seemed to becoming closer to Hoss….

"Wow! Wow there girl…" Hoss said as he slowed Chubs to a stop. "Hey there!" Hoss called out.

"Hey there!" came the reply, distant but there.

"That you Willy?" Hoss called.

"It's me! Hang on!" Willy yelled back and in a few minuets he and Hoss were face to face. "Did you find him Hoss?" Willy asked hopefully.

"No Willy, but we think we're getting close. Come on, Adam needs ya and the posse, just incase," Hoss said grimly.

"Right, be with you in a minuet, just got to get the others."

With that Willy disappeared back from where he came and about five minuets latter he reappeared with the posse.

"We're ready Hoss."

"Thanks Willy, right let's go."

* * *

Little Joe's hart was racing. Pain was radiating throughout his body and doubt was gnawing on him. 'I should have kept going the other way, I was so close to the exit. I should have kept running and not crawled into this stupid cave. Hell, I should have kept going.' However, when he'd got to wrapped up in the 'should'ves,' Manson would shot out another threat that made Joe quicken his pace.

'He's getting closer,' Joe now thought after Manson's latest tirade, 'gotta move faster….'

Joe limped on, doing his best to ignore the coldness that was seeping into his body, but he was getting so desperate that tears started to fill his eyes.

'Come on Joe, just a little farther…don't give up now…not now…' Joe stumbled again, this time though it was into the cavern. Joe sighed with relief as he started to stand, but it was short lived as two strong hands grabbed him from behind….


	5. Chapter 5

"No! Let me go! Let me go!" Joe pleaded as he tried to pull free.

"Joseph! Joseph! It's alright, it's alright son, it's me!"

"Papa?" Joe asked weakly, as he relaxed.

"Yes, yes Joey, it's me…you're safe now," Ben said, turning the boy so he could see him. What he saw made his hart sink. By all rights, Joe looked as if he should be dead. He could barely stand, and Ben couldn't tell where one blood spot started ant the other ended. But it was the pale skin and the glazed, life deprived eyes that really frightened him.

"Hang on Joey," Ben said as he scooped his son up in his arms. You're going to be fine, well take you to Doc…."

"You're not taking him anywhere…."

* * *

Adam had never ridden so fast in his life. How many times had he told Joe to slow down, to keep his horse going steadily? Now he was wondering how someone as small as Joe could ride so fast and stay saddled.

"It's like he knows…" Adam had heard Joe tell Hoss once when his younger brother was trying to tell Joe to ease off the speed. "When I go fast, he understands, in fact, he knows when I need to gallop and beats me to it. When I get mad, he can feel it and knows the only thing that will help is to travel hard.

"But Joe, goin' that fast, he could through ya, an' I hate to point this out, but you're to small to be getting' tossed a bout," Hoss said.

_Only Hoss could say that and get a smile in return. "Yeah, yeah, Short Shanks, I got it. But Hoss, you see, he knows that to. You gotta understand that horses just know when and what you need. They'll take care of you, just trust 'em."_

"Just trust them…alright Spot, I'll ride full gallop and I'll trust you'll watch the rode," Adam whispered to his horse.

Spot, understanding his rider's commands, increased his speed. Briefly behind him, Adam heard Roy call out, but he was already gone.

"Alright little brother, Pa, I'm on my way. Just hold it together 'til I get there."

* * *

Hoss and the others raced on, they were gaining ground fast much to Hoss' pleasure.

He had gathered that they couldn't have been more then an hour or two behind his brother and Roy, so he figured at this speed they catch up to them in about thirty minuets.

"Hoss!" Willy called, pulling up to the biggest Cartwright.

"What is it Will?" Hoss called to him.

"I got a feeling Hoss, we better put a move on it. I think they're really going to need our help…."

Hoss studied Willy, he had been a friend of the Cartwrights since Adam was in school, and had worked for them for three years now. His feelings were rarely wrong, and Hoss' gut, now that he thought about it, felt the same.

"I agree, tell the others," Hoss said up loud, and privately he said, 'Help us Lord, please help us.'

* * *

"Manson, it's over put that dang gone gun down! We're going back to jail, it's over now Manson," Clay reasoned with his partner.

"There anit no way in hell I'm going back ther'…oh no…" Manson said as he pointed his gun at Clay.

"What the hell are you doing?" Clay asked, shocked.

"I aint going back…. I'm sorry Clay…I like you, I really did, but you've gone soft on me…you got soft…."

BANG!

That was the last thing that Clay would hare. He fell to the floor dead from a bullet in his head.

As soon as Manson had risen the gun Ben had known what he was going to do. He had instinctively turned, putting his body between Manson and his son, holding Joe close as the shot rang out.

"Now, Mr. Richman," Manson said after the echoing died. "Give me the boy, or I'll kill both of you now."

Ben glared at the man, but Manson cocked his gun and pointed it at Joe, "Starting with him."

"It's alright Papa, don't die 'cause of me," Joe said, weakly, his eyes filled with concern and love for his father.

Joe's words, and the affection in his eyes pulled at Ben, "Joe…I…"

"You're wasting time!"

Ben glared up at the man, and reluctantly handed Joe to him. Manson pulled Joe roughly to him, causing the boy to cry out in pain. Ben took a step towards his son, but was stopped by the gun that was pressed into Joe's neck.

"Now hand me your guns," and again Ben did as he was told, handing over all his weapons to Manson, his eyes never once leaving Joe.

"Now Mr. Cartwright, I have a little problem, I got all this gold, and no way to get it up top on the count of my hands being full. So you're going to do me the favor of taking it all top side, where I'll be waiting with sonny boy here," Manson said, shaking Joe slightly.

"Now, don't you get any fool ideas, cause one mistake and the boy'll die."

"Just don't hurt him and I'll do what ever you ask," Ben said as he watched Manson walk up to the surface.

"Follow this tunnel and it'll lead you out. And hurry it up, the boy aint got much time…."

* * *

I'm so sorry about the wait, but here you go. Happy Partydays to you and please be safe. 


	6. Chapter 6

Ben had been working steadily for the last hour. He had nearly gotten half the gold up from the cavern. He was loading it on to a wagon that Manson had pulled over. Mason was sitting on the bench, relaxed, gun out, pressed into Joe's side. Joe was half conscious only sitting up because he was leaning on Manson.

When ever Ben started getting tired or his arms and back began to ach, all he had to do was look up at Joe and he was filled with new strength brought on by anger. 'Hang on Joseph. I'm almost done…we'll be heading home soon. Just hang on.'

"What ya doing just standin' around, yer boy here anit standin' around…he aint doin' much of anything," Manson sneered from his perch.

Ben glared at him, but bit his lip. Until he had a gun it was no good risking anything. 'Just you wait…just you wait…' Ben threatened to in his head as he made his way back down into the cave.

* * *

Spot had been running his soul out. He'd pushed everything into his stride, put his all in it for his rider, but now he was tired. His lungs burned and he was starting to get tired. He loved his rider, but he loved his life more. He had to slow down, he had to….

"It's alright boy. I'm sorry; I shouldn't have run you so hard. It's alright," Adam said. Spot slowed to a stop and stood still. He could feel his rider's frustration and anxiety of his rider, but what could he do?

Adam dismounted and began to examine the dirt. He looked up as another horse and rider approached.

"Adam! Adam! Dang gone it Adam! What you mean by taking off like that! You've could been killed! What if your horse had stumbled?" Roy scolded.

"I found tracks, Pa's tracks," Adam said, ignoring his friend's tirade.

"Your Pa's? You sure?" Roy asked as he dismounted and joined Adam.

"I'm not Hoss, but yes I'm sure. Hoss had to make a special shoe…it matches. By the looks of it, Pa rode up to Minor's Land."

"Minor's Land?"

"Uh, yeah, that's what the hands call it. It's where all the mines are. See, we have Willy and the posse searching Ponderosa high ground, this isn't Ponderosa land anymore. We're in Minor land," Adam said as he stood to full height.

"That a problem?" Roy asked as he to straighten.

"No, shouldn't be. We have lumber contracts with most of the mines. Just cowboys and minors don't agree to often."

"Well there's one thing you all agree on, and that's he who wares the badge, must be obeyed. Come on Adam, we've got to catch that father of yours."

* * *

Hoss, Willy and the rest were riding near full tilt. Hoss had recognized the path that his father had taken, and being a country boy of course he knew a short cut. They were gaining on Adam and Roy, fast. Only about an hour behind them. Which was good, the sun was getting really low now. Hoss only hoped he made it to his family before it got dark.

* * *

Little Joe stifled another moan. How he wanted to sleep, but he knew he couldn't. It was too dangerous. He could feel himself slipping away, and he was scared.

He knew that Manson still had a firm grip on him. He could feel the gun in his side and the arm around his shoulder. He knew that his Pa was doing everything he could to help safe him. He could see him there in the fading light, lifting the heavy bricks into the wagon.

Joe thought back to the cavern, all the stacks of gold inside it, all the work that his pa was doing, and all that dynamite….dynamite!

"Pa…" Joe called as softly as he could, trying to pretend that he was in a fever, which honestly wasn't that hard.

Joe felt Manson shift behind him, and allowed himself to moan at the sudden pain. "Papa…" he called again.

"I'm here Joseph. Right here," Ben said reassuringly.

"I don't like the bang Papa…it's scary…don't take me to blow stumps again…I don't like the bang…" Joe said, prying his father would catch on.

"We're not blowing stumps Joe, you don't have to worry," Ben said, his voice laced with concern. Manson, for his part, settled back down and was ignoring the two.

"But Hoss brought a new load home…" Joe went on, "Don't see why you need all those sticks to blow those stumps. Makes so much noise…."

Ben studied his son, and he didn't find the fever riddled boy that he thought he would. No, instead he found the cleaver, quick thinking boy that he knew so well. It was then that he caught on…"It's alright son, I'll make sure Hoss doesn't bring them near you. It'll all be alright, you just take it easy."

"You two done with your little chat? You still got gold down there Richman," Manson snapped.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, hold your horses. I'm going as fast as I can. Maybe it would go faster if you helped," Ben responded.

"Right! I'm stupid, but I aint that stupid! You think I'd follow you into that cave? Leave the boy here by himself? Let you jump me? Hell no! Get back down ther' and bring me my gold!" Manson cackled out.

"Right, I'll bring you your gold," Ben growled, as once again he descended into the cave. Only this time, it wouldn't be gold that he'd bring up.


	7. Chapter 7

"Wow, Adam, hold up. Let's water the horses before we go on," Roy said as the two came upon a brook.

Adam stopped, but e was reluctant to dismount. The sun was basically set, and they would lose his fathers trail soon. And the thought of Little Joe possible in the hands of a killer and his Pa ridding into unknown danger didn't sit well with him at all. "We're losing light Roy…."

"I know, I know, but my horse is dead tired, and you aint going any where with out me," Roy ordered, somehow managing to keep his voice from barking.

Adam sighed and dismounted.

* * *

Hoss and Willy had to make a decision. It was dark, and the men were uneasy. They were torn between their loyalty and friendship to the Cartwrights, and their common sense. Hoss and Willy now rested at the edge of the Ponderosa, staring out into Minor's Land. The rest of the men were behind them, waiting for whatever they decided.

"Well Willy, what da ya think?"

"It's dark."

"Dang gone it, I can see that. Do ya think it's safe?"

"No. The grounds to rough, you don't know the lay of the land then you'll become part of the land."

"You know the land don't ya?"

"Yeah, and I know you do to. But with this many men…."

"Hmmm. We could go on."

"Yeah. Send the others back to the ranch, let 'em wait out the night. You and I keep going."

"Sounds like a plan ta me."

"Alright."

"Alright. Listen up fellows. It's too dark for every one of us to go tripping around out here. So Willy and I are goanna go after Pa, Adam, and the Sheriff, see if we can catch up to Joe. You all head home, back to the ranch. Tell Hop Sing what's going on and join us again at first light."

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the men, and Hoss and Willy watched as they turned around and headed for home.

"Well, you ready?" Willy asked as the last man disappeared.

"Let's go."

* * *

Adam was seated by the brook, Roy's horse was still too tired to ride on, and he found his patients slowly slipping away. "Roy, how much longer is you horse going to be?"

"He's an old horse Adam, just let him rest," Roy answered calmly.

"We don't have time Roy! Joe could be hurt and God knows what Pa's ridding into!"

"Look, Adam, I understand. But who knows what we're riding into? Who knows what we're going to face? And me, personally, rather have a horse that can ride then one that'll drop out from under me. Besides, after that race you had with yours I'd think he's need a good rest too," Roy said, putting a little force into his voice.

Adam sighed and sat back down. There wasn't really anything to be said. He knew Roy was right, and he knew there was no point to argue. The two sat in silence for a while, just waiting. It was well past dark, and Adam was afraid that Roy would say to bed down.

Out of no where the sound of hooves at a gallop reached the ears of the two men. "What in Sam Hill is that?" Roy asked, pulling his riffle out. Adam did the same, and booth waited for the riders.

The tension increased as the hooves got closer. Adam felt himself on edge; he had his rifle raised, ready to shot, as well as Roy. So you can imagine the relief when it was Hoss and Willy who came ridding up.

"Wow there Adam, excepting someone else?" Hoss teased and he pulled Chubb to a stop.

"Howdy Hoss, Willy, sorry about that," Adam said with a smile as he and Roy lowered their rifles.

"So what's going on?" Hoss asked, as he and Willy dismounted to let the horses drink.

"Well, we were just watering the horses, we was about to get going," Roy said. "Where are the others?"

"Sent 'em back to the Ranch. Figure it save time and necks. Any luck finding Mr. Cartwright?" Willy asked.

"We have his trail. But it's dark, we may just have to bed down for the night," Adam answered.

"No we don't Adam, not with Willy here," Hoss said.

"Yeah, I know this land like the back of me hand. Aint nothing to it. You show me his trail, I'll take you to him," Willy said as he settled up.


	8. Chapter 8

Ben dropped another arm full of gold into the wagon and sighed heavily.

"What's the matter old man? Tired?" Manson sneered. "You could always take a break ya know. But then, I don't think this here boy could afford it…he's already out…" Manson laughed as he jostled Joe violently.

Ben glared at the man who tormented his son. He tried to stand firm, to challenge the nightmare that had entered his and his family's life. But he found that instead of putting fear into the man, the man was putting fear into him. His eyes, the man's ice blue eyes were a void of all emotions and yet held so many emotions all at once. They were pits, bottomless pits of hatred and anger, of two-timing and sadism. Yet, somewhere, deep inside them, there was hurt and sorrow, pain and heartache. The remainder of a child and youth who had lived a hard life, or a man who had finally given up his fight of right and wrong. Whatever were in those eyes, whatever made them so cold, they would follow Ben for the rest of his life.

Ben felt a shiver slid down his spin, but his bull-headed stubbornness refused to let him look away from the man. They stood like that for a minuet, the only sound Joe's haggard breathing. Finally Manson roared his head back with an evil laugh startling Ben and causing Joe to whimper slightly.

In an instintManson had grown cooled and completely focused on Ben, no sign of the abrupt laughter as he leveled his gun at Ben and fired.

* * *

Willy and Hoss were leading the way up the mountain path. Carefully searching for any signs of Joe, Ben, or the man who took him as well as any sign of danger. They were booth adamant about not missing anything, least one of their members be harmed. Willy had taken point, his sharp eyes and knowledge of the land making him the perfect choice. Hoss took the second position, knowing that he would pick up anything Willy would miss. Adam followed Hoss and Roy brought up the rear.

The four men had been riding for hours with out any luck. They were tired, saddle sour, and disheartened. It seemed that they had be wondering aimlessly and now the need for rest and the over whelming feeling of dread was taking over when Willy suddenly stopped.

"Dang gon' it Willy! Give a fella some warnin' next time…" Hoss muttered as Chubb startled slightly.

"Shhhsshhh…did ya' hear that?" was the ranch hand's only reply.

"Here what?" Adam asked pulling up next to them.

"That popping sound, listen…" Willy said intently.

The four men were silent for what seemed like hours, all straining to here what Willy had. But there was nothing, not even the cry of an owl.

"I could have sworn I heard somethin'…" Willy grumbled as he tried to concentrate on the noise. "It sounded like a pop, like fire works, only really far aways." Willy seemed to be thinking for a minuet, eyes closed, head slanted, until he finally reached a verdict and headed off to the east. "Come on ya'all I got me a hunch."

* * *

Ben stumbled back, falling as he did so, clutching his left arm. It was a graze, only a graze; a warning shot that was suppose to startle him. It had done one hell of a job.

"That was a warning old man. Whatever you're planning, forget it. Remember that your boy here's fighting for his life, and I can give death the upper hand in a second," Manson growled.

Ben sent the man a glare as he started to get to his feet. But before he stood he secretly deposited a stick of dynamite by the wagon's wheel.


	9. Chapter 9

"Got a match?" Ben hissed at Manson, as he dusted himself off.

"What fer?" Manson asked, sadisticly pokeing Joe to see if the boy was still alive. Joe was and whimpered as Manson's gun came in contact with his wound.

"I need to light a lantern, it's to dark in the cave now that the sun is gone. It was dark enough before that," Ben said through clenched teeth as he watched Joe struggle in vain to get away from his tormentor.

Joe's hazel eyes were glassed with fever. He was pale and his face was covered in a shine of sweet. Ben was sure that at least one of the bullets was still in his son's body and even more sure that there was an infection. He wondered, not for the first time, that if he did manage to get Joe and himself free of this man would Joe live?

Hazel eyes locked on brown ones, and there was a fleeting smile on Joe's face and flash in his eyes. Ben, despite the circumstances, found his body warming. Joe, for as sick as he was, was faking much of it. Playing himself off as weaker then he was in order to give them the upper hand. It was bold, and strategic. In fact, now that Ben thought on it, Joe had been the one to come up with a plan in the first place. Ben inwardly smiled, Joe didn't think much, but when he did he was dangerous.

Manson, now board with tormenting Joe, sighed, "There's a lantern" he said pointing to the one hanging on the wagon. "And here's a match," he said tossing it to Ben.

Ben caught the match but pretended to have dropped it, and so bent down to look for it. He quickly got the dynamite lit and started to back away from the wheel on his hands and knees closer to Manson and Joe.

Joe catching on to his father's actions and, aware of their plan, started to relax his muscles, cause Manson to loosen his grip. So when Ben yelled "Joe move!" he was able to dive out of the wagon and roll clear just in time.

There was an explosion as the back half of the wagon crumbled away. The horses spooked and started running, tearing free of their load. Manson was thrown off guard by Joe's sudden actions, and so was helplessly tossed into the air when the dynamite went off.

He had no time to recover as Ben was quickly on him. The two men fought briefly, but Ben had a clear head, and protective urges on his side so Manson soon fell under his fist. As soon as he was sure that Manson was out, he rushed over to Joe.

He caught his breath as he got a look at Joe's unmoving form.

* * *

Willy had been leading the others up to a rocky path. The land they were on was the last stretch of the Virginia City territory before they reached 'no man's land,' the dessert between Virginia City and Carson City. He prayed to just about every god that he knew that they would find the missing Cartwrights, for he was very fond of the family.

Ben had taken him under his wing when Willy had decided to come back to civilization, given him a job first hunting cats, then hunting strays, making sure the transient went as smoothly as possible for him. He had held Joe captive many times telling the boy about his adventures up in the mountains. He had also been the one to help Joe catch and break his prized Pinto, along with Adam of course. In many ways the Cartwrights had become family and he'd be damned if he failed them.

Suddenly there was a loud BOOM! From the direction they were heading, and all four riders pulled to a stop. A quick glance at each man's face said everything that was needed. They hurried on, now sure of the direction they should travel.

* * *

Ben's breath caught in his throat, and he fell to his knees by Joe. "Joseph?" he chocked as he slowly remembered how to breathe. "Joseph?"

"Pa…" Joe sighed as he tried to turn himself. He soon gave up on the movement and fell to the ground, he was too tired and sore to care very much anyways, he just wanted to face Ben. "Pa…you ok?" he gasped out.

Gently Ben rolled his son over, using the moon to study his son. If possible Joe was even paler, and was defiantly burning with fever, Ben could feel it through the cloths. He had dirt caked all over him, and his wands were bleeding again. But Ben was just relived that Joe was alive, let alone awake and lucid.

"I'm alright son, I'm just fine. We have to get you to Virginia City. It's a long ride, and we're going to have to ride double. Think you can manage?" Ben asked calmly, knowing that the best way to keep Joe calm was keeping himself calm.

"Did you bring Buck?" Joe asked ruefully.

"No, Buck's getting re-shoed…" Ben said with a smile. It was no secret amongst the ranch that Joe and Buck didn't get along to well.

"Then I'll manage," He said and began to sit up. Ben helped him to his feet and held him steady until the world stopped spinning. Ben looked around the area to see if they could spot his horse, but there was no luck. The dynamite had spooked the horse away.

'Thank God there isn't a fire ore we'd be in even worse trouble,' Ben thought angrily. "I'm afraid we're going to have to walk Joe. The horse is gone," Ben said softly.

"Which horse Pa?" Joe asked shakily, still trying not to throw up.

"I believe it was Duke," Ben said slightly confused by Joe's question.

"Then we don't have to walk," Joe said with a smile, and now Ben was worried. Was his son losing it?

"Joe," he began, but was cut off by Joe's sharp whistle. The sound of hooves could be hared a little ways a way. Joe gave another whistle and then waited. His efforts were rewarded a few seconds latter when Duke came into view, and walked right up to him.

Joe praised the animal verbally, his Pa held on to his right arm and he couldn't move his left anymore. He turned and smiled at Ben, and when he saw the amazement in his eyes.

"He's one of the new horses, I helped Charlie and Adam break him last week. I trained him to come," he said meekly.

"I can see that…" Ben said and shock his head. He quickly gathered the rains to Duke and held him steady while Joe slowly and painfully pulled him self into the saddle. Ben quickly mounted behind him and together they started off for home.

* * *

The four riders were in the home stretch, only they didn't know it. All they knew was that they were heading in the direction of the blast and that was all they had to go on. It was a thin hope at best.

Coming on a clearing Adam, who was in the lead suddenly pulled to a stop, and held his hand out for the others to do the same.

"What is it Adam?" Hoss asked as Chubb danced uneasy around him.

"Hooves, I hear hooves…" Adam replied coolly, his hand resting on his gun.

"I don't her nothin' Adam," Roy said frowning."

"Shhh…" Adam insisted, and the sheriff decided to hummer him. It wasn't long before the sounds of an approaching rider reached all their ears.

Taking a chance Hoss pulled out his gun and fired three shots into the air, and to their great relief they received another three shots.

"Pa!" Adam called pushing his horse on. "Pa!"

"Here Adam! I'm here! I've got Joe!" Ben called as he came into view.

Never had three words brought so much joy and one sight so much relief. They had Joe, Ben was safe, and everything would be ok. Or would it?

Adam could barely stifled a gasp when he saw his baby brother. Joe did not look good. His face was a mask of pain, but his eyes were open.

"Hey there buddy," Adam said softly running his knuckles gently down his cheek. He heard Hoss behind him, and could tell that the big man was battling for control of his emotions. Willy and Roy were respectfully holding back.

"'Ello Adam…you come to give me a lecture 'bout missing school?" Joe said in a teasing voice, though the affect was hindered by the pain on his face.

"I think you've learned your lesson for today, so I'll let it pass," Adam joked back.

"Yeah Short shank's, don't worry 'bout ol' Adam here. He didn't do what he was suppose to ether. He spent all day looking for you!" Hoss joined in.

"You see this Roy? Joe's hurt and they're still fighting. I tell you be glad that you don't have three boys!" Ben called to Roy and Willy who were both snickering in the back ground, his own tone light and playful.

"You know what amazes me Ben, is that Joe can even stand to joke 'bout anything right now," Roy said as he came up to them and gently ruffled Joe's hair. "Where's the pound scum responsible?" Roy asked Ben, suddenly growing serous.

"He's up yonder, just follow our tracks. I'm sorry I can't take you, but I have to get Joe to the doctor," Ben said, maneuvering Joe as gently as he could so he wouldn't fall off.

"That's alright Pa, I'll go with Roy and help 'im brin' the scamp back," Hoss reassured.

"And I'll ride to town and get Paul," Adam piped in.

"No Adam, I'll do that. I know the country better and I'll get there sooner. You help your Pa with Joe," Willy said and before anyone could argue he was gone.

"Well, I guess that settles that," Joe said weakly. "Pa, I don't feel so good."

"I know son, just hang on, we're heading home."


	10. Chapter 10

It was an anxious few hours that face the Cartwrights. Shortly after reuniting with Ben and his brothers Joe had passed out, the relief of being rescued causing him to relax. Joe felt like a rag doll in Ben's arms, the fever that raveged his body reached Ben through his coat. What was the most worriesome to both Adam and Ben though was the fact that the most active Cartwright was so still. And as they reached home he hadyet toregained conciseness.

Paul was waiting for them, having already been alerted to the problem by the returning posse men and then meeting Willy on his way out to the ranch. Hop-Sing had let Paul in and told him all that he knew. The two men had spent anxious few hours praying for the family's return and hoping that all was well.

Now Paul was relived to see the three men riding into the yard, but his reilfe was short lived and his hopes dashed. Adam was leading the way tight faced and tired, Paul could see the tension in him. Ben was following him, careful not to jar Joe, equaly as tenses, his eyes practicly glued to his son's face. "Paul," Ben called gratefully looking up as his horse stopped.

"Here Ben," Paul said as he approached them, "ease him on down. Adam help me." Adam did as he was told; taking charge of Joe's legs as the slid off the saddle, and helping Paul carry him up the stairs. "Let's get him straight to bed. I can already tell that I'm going to have to operate, and Hop-Sing has everything already up there."

Adam just nodded.

They made their way carefully up the stairs and as soon as they had Joe settled Paul had ordered both Adam and Ben out. Hop-Sing had shut and locked the door in his employers face while telling them that there was bath water waiting and food in the kitchen. Paul smiled briefly at the man he knew truly ran the Ponderosa and nodded his thanks.

Paul then turned his attention to Joe and frowned. There was no doubt in his mind that Joe had an infection for the boy was pale and covered in a shine of sweet. The energy that was ever present in the youngest seemed to be gone "It looks to me that the bleeding had stopped and I don't think Joe can stand to lose much more blood," Paul informed Hop-Sing who was studying the young man grim faced.

"I get scissors," he said racing away. He was back moments latter with the necessary tools.

With in moments Paul had carefully cut off Joe's cloths and socked the fabric that had clung to his skin. His efforts were rewarded when Joe's wounds did not start to bleed again. A quick examination told him that both bullets were still in Joe's body and the wounds were infected.

After Paul had checked to make sure he had everything, and that Joe was out for the count, he looked up at Hop-Sing, "shall we began?"


	11. Chapter 11

Down stairs in the parlor, four anxious men awaited word on the condition of the boy upstairs. It had been three hours since they had brought Joe home. Three long hours of watching Hop Sing run back and forth between the kitchen and Joe's room. Three long not knowing what was happening. It was taking its toll.

Hoss had returned with Roy an hour ago, leaving Clem in charge of Manson. He had regained consciousness on the trail home and confessed the whole scheme. He and his two partners, Kennings and Clay, had gotten out of prison no more then two months ago and robbed a stage. They'd gotten the gold and hid up in that cave. Manson had wanted to move on but Kennings wouldn't allow it, so he killed him. When he had found out Joe had witnessed the shooting he shot Joe then took him hostage. Clay had wanted to give the boy back but Manson wanted to keep him, so he killed Clay. Given the chance he would have killed Ben too and left Joe to die.

Now he was locked up in a cell, waiting for the Doc to come and patch him up so he could see the judge the day after tomorrow. There was no doubt that he would hang. Ben, Adam and Hoss had taken the news in with grim satisfaction. The taking of a life, any life, was never to be celebrated but this man, this man who had almost taken he life of someone so precious…they would feel no regret for his death. And if Joe dies Ben swore he'd put the noose around the man's neck himself.

Ben wasn't alone in his promises. Each man in the room was deep in thought about the adventures of a curly haired boy with lively hazel eyes and how he had touched their lives. And how on man with eyes of ice could so cruelly hurt him. Each were praying and barging the lord for a miracle.

It was the sound of footsteps on the stairs that pulled everyone out of themselves. All stood and faced Paul, not daring to breath. A tired smile crossed the doctor's lips and he nodded.

"He's one hell of a strong kid…"

* * *

It took all of Ben entered Joe's room, a joyous but tired smile on his face. Hop Sing was just finishing fussing over Joe, clucking at him in his native tongue. Ben wasn't surprised to hear his son softly answered back in the same tongue; Paul had said Joe was awake.

"_He woke up just as I started to stitch the last wound. I didn't want to give him any pain killer because of the blood loss. I thought it would be too dangerous. He had to bit lip to keep from crying, but he made it. He was the best behaved he's ever been for me."_

Ben had felt his hart constricted when Paul had told him that Joe had awaken and he wasn't there, and tat Joe had gone through all that pain alone. But Paul had been quick to remind Ben that Hop Sing had been there and that it would have hurt Ben more then any bullet to see Joe in pain. Ben couldn't argue.

He stood in the doorway giving Hop Sing and Joe their time. Hop Sing was as much an uncle to Joe as any blood relative; he had helped Ben and Marie raise the boy since he was a newborn after all. It had been Hop Sing who Joe had run to many a time when he was hurt or upset. And Hop Sing always fussed over the youngster more then the others.

Hop Sing looked up and smiled at Ben before saying something to Joe. Joe laughed weakly and turned his head so he could see his Pa. He gave Ben a tired smile and said a weak, "Hi Pa…"

"Hi yourself," Ben said, smiling even more. He closed the distance between the door and Joe's bed in a few quick steps and instantly began to run his hand through Joe's hair. Joe sighed and closed his tired eyes, allowing his father to comfort him.

Ben studied his son with a father's eye, taking in the pale skin ad tired face. Joe felt warm but Paul had said that was to be expected. He had told the Cartwright's that Joe's wounds had been infected, but most of the infection was gone and what remained would be gone in a day or two. Still, Ben's brown frowned with worry.

"Numba three son be well. He stay wake so he see Papa before he sleep. Fever be gone tomarrow," Hope Sing was quick to reassure the father.

"Thank you Hop Sing," Ben said earnestly, nodding his head to the small cook.

"Hop Sing make dinner before family send him back to China," joke the cook, who was rewarded with a small laugh from Ben.

"Hop Sing you don't ever have to worry about getting sent back to China, Hoss would kill us if that ever happened."

The two friends shared a laugh before the cook disappeared from the room. Ben barely noticed his attention was focused on the boy in front of him.

"Oh Joe, you're going to make me old before my time…" Ben said to no one in particular. But someone heard him.

Sleepy hazel eyes opened to look up into chocolate brown ones. A lazy smile played across Joe's face when he saw his father, he opened his mouth to say something, but only a yawn came out.

"I know Joe. Go to sleep, I'll be here when you wake up."

Joe closed his eyes still smiling. Of course Ben knew what Joe was going to say, any one could see the love in Joe's eyes. And anyone could see the love in his own eyes.

The End.

* * *

Tank you so much Kybo for letting me take over and sorry that it took me so long to finish. Hope you like what i did, I tried to follow your plot idea.

Tanks to everyone for reading and reviweing. I hope you liked it too.


End file.
